Best Day Ever
by PopLockDrop
Summary: Harry and Hermione just had their third baby. Story better than summary! Better spelling and grammar in last chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! im swishandflick's twin! shes a great author n i think shez got an awomes sn. aesome.

newyway i decided to write a story. its kinda like letsgobananas and swishandflicks but not really.

this is fluffy and really cute. plzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplplz review! it makes me really really really happy! id like to dedicate it to them!!1

ps, Harry and Hermione r muggles cuz i dunno latin spellz n stuff. and dont flame please! i just wrote this right now! well i will write it now! plz!

* * *

It hadnt ben a long time since Serenity Lilly Ann Potter, Harry and Hermiones littlest baby, had been born. it was only like 6hours ago. She was born on september 2nd of 2003. James, their olest boy was born in 1996 when Harry and Hermione wanted to have sex but they didn't know how to "protect" themselves so they did it anyway and 9months later James Albus Potter was born. Harry and Hermione were married 4months later. Then after James was born, Jennifer Grace Potter came almost a year later. Harry and Hermione were so happy. And now little Serenity was born and was the littlest baby Harry and Hermione ever had. She only weighed 5lbs and had blue/green eyes like Harrys great great great grandma on his dad's side and bushy brown hair like Hermiones, only cuter cause she was a baby.

"Mommy" said James, his huge green eyes wide "when is little Serentiy gonna eat bisquetti like us?"

"When she gets teeth baby" said Hermione, sleepy from giving birth. "And its spegetti not bisquetti."

"Okay" he said before smiling and running infront of his daddy. He was holding Serentiy in one hand and telling Jenny how small babys were and how fragile they were so she wasn't able to hold her.

"But I wanna hold my baby sister!" she said pouting.

Im sorry baby but you cant. Shes still too small" said Harry "Maybe when you or her are older you can hold her. But now you cant."

She pouted and walked away but was sitll in the room.

James walked to Harry. "Daddy"

"Yes?"

"I dunno" he shrugged looking at the babies big eyes. They were pretty and liked them better than his boring jade eyes. "Why cant my eyes be like that?" he asked Harry.

Harry looked up. He was playing with Serenity's hair, but Serenity was sleeping so he didn't want to disturb her otherwise he wouldve entertained her with funny faces and stuff he did with James and Jenny when they were newborn babies. "I dunno son. I guess you were just supposed to have my green eyes" he paused "everyone is unique and you should be happy. Im sure NO ONE at primary school has the big sparkly jade eyes like you! its a Potter tradition son and you should be happy that no one else in the world has eyes like us"

"I guess daddy" he said looking behind him at his mommy and Jenny who was sitting on his mommys bed. "Daddy are you happy? Dora told me you had me before you and Mommy were married and you were really young and you got married after I was born."

"Dora was right baby" said Harry standing up and puttng Serenity in her baby crib. It was apretty pink c olor. "You were born when me and Mommy were 15 but age doesnt matter. We were married 4months after and we're never gonna get divorced or hate eachother. Never ever okay? Tell dora that bec uase me and mommy love each other and you three kids very very very much! and if we have another baby we;ll lov e it just as much too!"

James nodded and yawned "I'm sleepy"

Harry nodded and picked James up setting him on his lap when Harry sat down on a chair next to Hermione (who was sleepingwith Jenny next to her) and Serenity who was in her crib. James cuddled to his dad and started falling asleep with his head on his shouldere. "Nighty night daddy"

"Night son" he said to his son patting his back "sleep well"

Harry looked at his three children and his first and only wife. She was really beautiful sleeping, still having that glow ladies had after giving birth. "I love you baby" he whispered to Hermione. "I love you babies" he whispered to his children looking at them caringly.

Before he fell asleep himself he thought he heard his wife say "I love you too baby"

It was the best day ever.

* * *

WOW THAT WAS FUN11!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!! PLEASE GUYS!


	2. James is born

Hey I'm back again! Hopefully my grammar and spelling n stuff is a bit better! Im only 13 gimme a break! n im Really popular so I have a lotta stuff to do so I dont have a lotta time to overlook this. so i just write it here!

& this is dedicated to my bbff Jenn-- or LetsGoBANANAS as you know her! she was mad at me but I kno she was just playin' around. And swishandflick 2!! (I still luv her sn)

this is the squal--or whats it called when its before?---to Best Day Ever!

oh n i forgot to put this in the other one so it goes for both: I dont own anything. at all

* * *

Harry paced back and fourth. Hermione was gonna give birth to his baby in just a few minutes. They were gonna have a baby! a real baby!

He was so nervous. He was only 15 and he was oging to have a baby. This was really scary but he knew Hermione'd prolly be even more scared. She was gonna push a baby from inside her!

"Harry" Hermione said while on the bed, pushing "it huuuurts"

"I know my fiance" said Harry holding her hand "but it'll be over in a few minutes."

"Only a bit more!" shouted the nurse in front of Hermione "and your baby will be born!"

Hermione pushed again and soon there was a loud cry. It sounded like--

"A boy!" shouted the nurse, holding the baby and wrapping it up in a blanket. "I'll be back in a mintue. I have to do some satuff"

They nodded and after the nurse left Harry gae Hermione a long and sweet kiss. "I love you Mione baby" he said giving her another kiss. "I cant believe you just brought a baby into the world! our baby Hermione! We're parents now! Can you believe it?!"

She shook her head. she was tired. "I know Harry... I just want to see my baby" she whispered

A few minets later the nurse came back. She handed it to Hermione and the two teenagers looked at the new baby.

Harry thought it looked funny, but he didn't care. It was his baby boy and he and Hermione made! His eyes were closed but Harry guessed he had jade eyes just like him. He already had a head full of soft hair and it was as black as coal.

His baby opened his eyes and they were really green just like his. "What was the name we decided on? I forgot... this baby is just... wow"

"I know" Hermione whispered looking at her precoius little bundle of joy. "We decided on James remember?"

"Yeah" he said. "James Albus Potter" he whispered "our baby"

Hermione smiled "He's so precious!" Hermione yawned and James started to cry. He was hungry

"Uh Hermione aren't you supposed to uhhhhh" he stammered trying to find the right word. He knew what it was he just didn't want to say it becasue itd be really weird even though he was a dad and he had sex with hermine a lot after their frist time. "like feed him with your uhhh you know??"

Hermione nodded intelligently and moved her gown a bit down until she was a bit exposed. Harry smiled. "Cmon baby James time to eat" she whispered to the little baby moving him towards her. He started sucking onher. "Thats my baby boy"

Harry grinned watching his son and fiance bond. "You two are the best thing in my life"

"I know' shesmirked. "But you and James ar ehte best in my life and I hope we get a few more 'bests' aolng the years" she smiled.

"If we keep fucking like we did I'm sure you'll be pregnant in a few days" he whispered giv ing Hermione another kiss.

'Harry it took me a month to figure out I was pregnant"

"I know but we'll have enough sex in that month that it'll be amazing you aren't having anymore babies in there"

"Okay... but we did have a lot of sex didn't we"

"Yeah, everywhere"

James burped and started rubbing his big eyes. He gave a little yawn and started sleeping

Harry looked at James again. His little baby. "Even though we're so young, I feel as though I'm some 30 yr old guy with his first born, not a 15year old. Hermione thank you"

"No problem Harry"

"I love you"

"I love you too, Harry"

"I love you too, James"

James gave the faintest hints of a smile.

And Harry smiled again.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

TELL ME WHAT WAS GOOD, BAD OR WHATEVER PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ


	3. Just a normal day

AN: Sorry for the wait, I knew you wanted to read more! I had so much cheerleading and school that i couldn't really find time to update! i worked on my grammar and I got Mozilla Firefox so now i know what I'm typing wrong!

if you have any suggestions then tell me what they are! i wanna hear them and get ideas for a new story!

* * *

"I wonder why you two didn't get expelled" said Ron, holding his Goddaughter and looking at his Godson. "I mean Harry was turning 15 in a week after James' birth and you Hermione weren't even 15 for another few months! And you're not even 17 and you have another kid?" he laughed "you two need to stop having sex." 

Hermione blushed, holding James still while she tried to feed him pie. "I'm sorry, but Harry and I are married and we can have as many sexual relations with each other as we want." James giggled and started to move so he could go to Harry. She let him down and he crawled to Harry's feet.

"Yeah Ron, listen to my wife" said Harry, picking up James and kissing his forehead lovingly.

"You know I wish I had a wife" said Ron looking thoughtful (**isn't that weird?)**. "I haven't even had sex yet and you have TWO WHOLE KIDS!"

"Usually kids are whole..." The Potters said this at the same time.

Weird.

"But yeah back to what I wa saying earlier: this bird was pregnant and she got chucked out of the school in like, no time" sadi Ron, bouncing the 4months Serenity on his lap. She giggled.

"Maybe because Harry is well, Harry" said Hermione, taking Serenity from Ron cuz she looked sleepy. "and I'm his wife; anyone that messes with the Potters is dead." she smiled. She looked at her youngest baby and smiled, making Serenity smile too. "you're so cute you could be a model baby, yes you can," she gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. Serenity's big hazel (**they're like really green and blue with a brown outline. it looks really cool, my eyes are like that and everyone says its really unique) **eyes.

"Maybe" said Ron and looked at Harry. He was playing with James, making faces and trying to mimic his son's facial expressions. James giggled and took off his daddy's glasses, putting him on himself.

"ooh dada mama ffksdf" he babbled since he was only just a little older than 1. He slid off of Harry's lap and stood up, holding Harry's uniform pants. Harry stood up and picked up James and took his glasses back because he couldn't see, and started walking around the Common Room.

"I'm hungry" said Ron standing up.

"So am I" said Harry "Why don't we go to the Great Hall and eat?" he looked at his wife. "Mione you coming?"

She nodded, making Serenity comfortable in her arms and stood. "Yeah lets go."

While they were eating in the kitchens (classes ended a few hours ago and dinner ended 2 hours before, but Harry and Hermione and Ron couldn't go because they were doing homework--Hermione--and playing with the kids--that was Ron and Harry) Serenity started to cry and James was being stubborn and wouldn't eat anything.

"He did even eat any of the strawberry pie" said Harry "son if you want to grow up big and strong you need to eat!"

"BABA!" squealed James, wiggling around and trying to dance. Serenity was still crying and her blanket flew off. "Uh oh!" said James, staring wide eyed at his sister.

"She's hungry," muttered Hermione and picked up the blanket, covering a side of her chest modestly.

Ron saw her play around under the blanket for a few moments and move Serenity a bit, and then she stopped crying. He guessed she was eating. Hermione grimaced a little and then continued as if nothing had happened.

"Can you pass me the pizza Harry?" asked Hermione.

Holding James with one hand Harry gave her a slice of American pizza. She started eating and James saw. He looked at the pizza and then at his dad, grinning a lot. He had almost all of his teeth. "Dadaaa..." he grinned.

Cutting the pizza into very small pieces he started feeding his oldest child. He took another 3 slices of pizza and ate them for himself, though it took a while because he was feeding James too. After a while everyone was finished eating and were very sleepy.

James rest his head on Harry's chest and fell asleep very quickly. Serenity fell asleep a long time ago and Ron wanted to see his girlfriend, Rhonda. (**hahah that's funny!) **

"Lets go Harry" said Hermione standing up and making sure Serenity was very safe in her arms.

"Cya tomorrow mate" said Harry to his friend. Ron nodded and left too.

"Daddy" murmured James, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. Hermione put her arm around his waist and he stood closer to his family.

They walked in silence, loving the moment.

* * *

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! x3

* * *


End file.
